List of PWB Fads
Rellik is killer spelt backwards: When Johnny "The Bull" Stamboli debuted in TNA as Rellik, this was pointed out so often that it became a fad. It has since died down. See you Monday: Phrase used when somebody makes a post saying they aren't watching WWE, 99.99% of the time this is posted, because 99.9% they still watch the next Raw. Sometimes this is replaced with See You Friday, See You Sunday, See You Tuesday, or See You Thursday. Failed account closure: Popularized by Austin Era, this gag contains making an account bet, and losing it but not closing your account. Many have tried to achieve the popularity that Austin Era has gotten over it, but nobody cares about them so they die down. Emo Spotmonkey - Short lived fad that came of when PWB troll Chaingang93 made a topic saying "Jeff Hardy is an emo spotmonkey". Soon the first few pages of PWB were "wrestler here is an emo spotmonkey". Many users also made joke accounts called "EmoSpotmonkey" and variations. The fad has since died down. Oh Cenaf, and your anal ways The cenafanalways troll alt by OLK is always a great laugh to be had whenever this joke is done. If you seperate the cenaf and the rest of the user name. It is unknown who discovered this, or if it was intentionally done. However this lead to many parody accounts, such as Davefanalways, Joenagefanalways and many more, usually getting the same "Oh you, and your anal ways" whenever posted. The parody accounts almost usually ended up automatically getting banned. Saxon - See Saxon Tomko: No - Originated during a promo where Christian asked Tomko to give him a beat, and Tomko simply responded with "No." This is also occasionly done with other superstars such as Chris Jericho, Ric Flair and more. Batistaisms: '''Wrestler Dave Batista is known for having extremely mediocre mic skills, which cause for moments that came out funny. The most popular Batistaisms are: - Congraulations. I want my rematch. - Basketballs don't hold grudges! - THAT'S DEFINENTLY DISRESPECTFUL! - Weapons aren't just welcome - They're allowed. - I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAH FRIEND! - This is _______ *stomp* This is _______ *stomp* and this is _______! *stomp* *stomp* *stomp* '''Khali says "FUCK YOU!": Apparently the only English word that Khali knows, though this is untrue for the most part. Funaki says "INDEED!" '''Apparently the only English word Funaki knows, though this is untrue for the most part. '''Close your account: '''When a user makes an account bet, every topic that they make normally contains "Close your account!". This mainly happens with well known users such as Austin Era. '''Coleisms: Same as Batistaisms but with Michael Cole. Coleisms include: - Oh my! - Vintage _____! - Modified ______! - THAT BULLY! - You are watching the longest running episodic show on Cable. - ________ is rolling! - Control Frenzy! - Right to the skull! Coleisms also started a game known as Michael Cole bingo ran by MojoMujari until it started being modded for off-topic posting. Seal = CGSoliderRage = Rain of Swords: Major fad after the three began posting as each other and then deleting their post such as: Seal: I think Shawn Michaels sucks! Seal: I agree. Seal: I agree as well. *Posts are deleted* CGSoldierRage: I agree. Rain of Swords: I agree as well. lolWWEmplaya/WWECW: Emplaya was a user who was very smark like, and even referred to many things he didn't like as something else. For this reason Emplaya was one of the most hated posters on the PWB at one point. Many viewed him as an unavoidable troll. He called John Morrison Johnny Nitro and he referred to ECW as WWECW. One day one user responded to one of his topics with "lolWWEmplaya" It caught on, and in every single topic that Emplaya made you would see this. It eventually became moddable and soon enough it stopped. Emplaya is rarely seen anymore. Hey that's my painting man!: Jeff Hardy said this in a promo with Johnny Nitro, no idea why this is so popular. Bathurd: 'Some people say that Bobby Lashley called Finlay this, though you can clearly hear he said "Bastar", just leaving out the D. '*Holds back of head*: Used in reference to Matt Hardy's selling, where he commonly holds the back of his head when he has done nothing to injure it. *Triple H drives through topic in a forklift*: '''Used randomly in topics, stems from a match in 2003 which Triple H drove across in a forklift in a background. '''BACKSTAGE POWAHZ: '''People over the years have noticed, that Triple H is constantly winning titles and matches, and from the fact that he is married to Stephanie McMahon that he has backstage powers. Triple H is very hated on the PWB for this reason, and when talking about Triple H they bring up "BACKSTAGE POWAHZ". Also people have said that whoever is friends with Triple H will get pushed. Which is of course untrue, as Funaki and John Morrison are friends with Triple H but they haven't been pushed. '''Benwho?: *Taken from wikipedia* Over a three day period ending on June 24, 2007, WWE professional wrestler Chris Benoit killed his wife, Nancy Benoit, and then strangled his seven year old son and subsequently hanged himself on his weight lifting machine. Since Benoit's suicide, numerous explanations for his actions have been proposed, including concussions, steroid abuse, and a failing marriage with his wife . The murder led to numerous media accounts, and federal investigation into steroid abuse in professional wrestling. Also, WWE made the somewhat wise decision to never mention Chris Benoit again. They removed all references from him on WWE.com, removed him from the upcoming Smackdown vs Raw 2008, and removed all of his merchandise from stores. The PWB decided to play along, and for along time you would see Benoit mentioned, followed by Benwho? The fad got old and annoying after a while, and now it's used sparingly. Fads without descriptions yet -'CM Punk in the doghouse' -'CM Punk needs a shower, lolol' -ARGH, MAH QUAD -'HHH has borkstage powerz' -Jand, Shawn Jichaels, Raymond Stereo, etc. -Benoit possessing other wrestlers (WHERE IS THE SYMBIOTE NOW?!) -Michael Cole Bingo -'OMG ITS BROCK LESNAR!' in every PPV topic -Fatt Hardy/Sensei of Fattitude -Nunzio/Orlando Jordan/Nunzio/Orlando Jordan -Mike Adamle quotes -HULL KOGAN, WE COMIN FO J00, bitch!! -What does Rey Mysterio say to those kids in the crowd x100 -Benoit's tights -Hulk Hogan: AHHHH! ITS NOT HAWT!!! -BAH GAWD, KANG! HE IS BROKEN IN HALF! -'Watch his RoH stuff...' -ERMAC ORTON -Lobster Head -Metal Gear Benoit -Scott Hall no-shows _________ -Performing moves on 'smooth stones' -CM Punk says: YOU'RE A WHORE! -Who are you to doubt El Dandy? -About 50 different Batista quotes... -...as well as 100 Scott Steiner quotes -Finger Poke of Doom -DOOSH DOOSH DOOSH/DAH DAH DAH -I DONT KNOOW!!!! -ASKHIM! -It's murder on his knees, he wants to be able to walk when he retires -Undertaker/Michelle McCool -X-Pac heat -3-HANDLED MOSS-COVERED FAMILY CREDENZA -Heiden-Rape